Soon
by VampireGirl72
Summary: Ebony is waiting for her best friend, Monique to visit with her handsom older brother, but falls asleep, i suck at reviews no SLASH plz rated M for later chapters
1. The meeting

E.P.O.V

What would you do if you woke up and found a beautiful, strange man standing at the foot of your bed? Just standing, not smiling, not moving at all, just standing there, staring at you. What would you do if that same man told you, he was different, he was special? What would you do if he told you he was a vampire? My name is Ebony Mystic and that is exactly what happened to me.

I had just recently celebrated my 21st birthday. Life was pleasant, I had a wonderful family, my mother came to visit us often, my dear husband was as loving and kind as the day I met him and our 3 children, Madeline 5, Owen 3 and Lachlan 1, were all growing up so fast. As I could see life couldn't get any better.

But all of that was about to change. The night it all began was my little girls birthday, Saturday the 21st of October 1872. My dear friend Monique and her brother were coming to visit. I had not seen Monique in so very long, She was one of my closest friends and we had been friends for longer then i could remember. Her older brother was remote and rarely spoke to anyone after the death of their mother, so I was never really introduced to him. I glanced over my shoulder to look at the grand father clock across the hall, 12:30, only another half an hour and they would be here. I walked over to the window and sat waiting, only a few more minutes and ill see you Monique.

I started running, screaming out to her, screaming a silent scream. She just looked at me with a look of confusion on her face, I wasn't going to make it to her in time, the wolf behind her was to fast.

"Monique! Behind you watch out please look behind you!" i screamed

But I was to late the wolf had reached and all I could hear wear wails of pain

I woke up, breathing heavily on my icy cold window, I looked outside and saw nothing, it was pitch black.

Oh gosh how long had i been asleep for. I got up and turned to llok at the clock again but was shocked when I turned right into a solid body.

Taking a step back a looked up into the most beautiful pair of hazle green eyes I had ever seen.

" Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry sir." I said quickly

" No, no it was my fault for sneaking up on you." the beautiful stranger replied.

I stood there looking up at him for a moment, then remember what i was doing.

"I'm sure Lucinder will bring you some tea, but you must excuse me for the moment, I am extremly late to meet my dear friend" I looked over his shoulder at the clock.

"Oh my gosh its nearly 8 o'clock, I'm so late" I called back to him over my shoulder as I hurried over to the guest room.

But as I got to the door i was surprised to hear the most glorious sound of laugher. I turned around to see my beautiful best friend standing not two feet from my glorious visitor doubled over in a laughing fit.

And then it clicked.

"MONIQUE!!"


	2. Confusion

She walked over to my side, still silently laughing to herself.

"Hello Ebony, have you missed me?" she asked

I just simply looked at her, she still looked the same, she had kept all her youth. How on earth she did it I haven't the slightest clue. Her long blond hair was flowing down beneath her waist with the smallest hint of ringlets. She was smiling at me, the type of smile that involves the whole face, her eyes were squeezed together, her nose crinkled and her cheeks had the most adorable dimples.

"Miss you? How on earth could I not miss you?" i asked her

Her laughter filled my ears again. Then she turned to the stranger behind her. My eyes were drawn back to my glorious visitor.

" This is my brother, Michael."

" Oh hello, sorry about before, I was running late as you can tell" I walked over to greet him while giggling uncontrollably. He stretched out his hand for me to shake it, I took his hand in mine and then without thinking pulled my hand back as fast as i could.

"Oh my, your hand is freezing!" i exclaimed

"Oh ebony, you do know how cold it is outside don't you?" Monique quickly snapped at me.

I was shocked, what had i done to make her snap at me.

" Sorry Eb, its just been a really long day, and i just want to get some rest ." she quickly apoligised " Could you please show us our rooms?"

I stood there for just a moment, puzzled and in a daze. I was brought back to earth when i heard Moniques shoes tapping on the tile floor.

" Oh yes, sorry, just up the stairs, to your left keep walking until you come to the end of the corridor, then its the door to the right." I instructed

" My room is the one to the left, so across from your room." I said with a smile as we started walking up the stairs. As we reached the rooms we said our goodnights and went our separate ways.

I walked over to my bed thinking about what had just happened, then slowly a smile spread across my face. She hadn't changed abit.


End file.
